A Dangerous Game
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: He had walked this earth for 2000 years. Sworn to help innocents, Lucas Scott walked alone. For an Angel is NEVER allowed to fall in love with a mortal. He couldnt stop it. He must protect her. But breaking Heavens rules is a dangerous game. BRUCAS NALEY
1. Human

I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I went to update and this came out. Forgive me please? 8 years will be updated next but I hope you all enjoy this mean time!

Thought it was something a little bit different.

Let me know what you think!

P.S. In this I imagine Lucas to look like he did season 5 (The only time I thought CMM looked remotely close to hot), Brooke's Brooke circa season 4, Haley- season 1 or 2? (she's gotta be nerdy) and Nathan.. Well Nathan's always hot but lets say Nathan in season 5 after he cut his hair.

* * *

**A Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 1**

**Human  
**

He stood. Stock still. Staring at the teens who swarmed around him. Blue eyes scanned each quickly, without interest or curiosity. Two thousand years he had walked among them. Two thousand years he had studied them. Now he could pick everything there was to know in one glance. They bored him yet, he cared for them greatly. His empathy for human kind had never wavered. It had made him what he was in the first place. What kept him going through all of these years. And he, unlike many of the others, still remembered a time when he was one of them.

He had enjoyed the challenge technology had brought. It was a game changer. Suddenly there were all new ways to interact. Humans were harder to read. Easier to get to know. Yet somehow more complex. Studying them was completely different. So much more needed to be taken into account. The facebook craze was hard to figure out. In the end however, it had all come together. Basic intimate human interaction shoved into the least intimate place he knew, the internet.

His appearance and dialect had needed to change many times over the years. Being a 'teen' the fashion was something he always needed to update. He kept to simple clothes. As long as he fit in, it didn't matter what he looked like. Someday's he cursed himself for dying at such a young age. For hundreds of years it had never been a problem. Then highschool was invented and suddenly he was sent on every assignment which involved them. Surrounded by younger human kind. Forced to take false lessons on history he par took in. He had learned quickly that the humans version of history was very different to the events which had taken place.

Some of the others made fun of him for his job. Others envied him for it. For there were not many of them at his age. Sure, he was sent to guide those who would eventually pass on to be like him yet very few would get their 'gift' at the age he did. Angels rarely died so young. They had other angels to guide them. His own angel had fucked up. Lucas Scott had died in sea of blood. Protecting a family he had loved greatly. They had survived. It had been worth it. He had travelled to another life.

Now he stood in his full form. Six foot two, broad shouldered, piercing blue eyes and medium length shaggy blonde hair. Both of which had got lighter as the years had progressed. An 'angel' as they were referred to.

Over the ages they had been named many things. Yet angel had stuck. They weren't what humans would expect however. They weren't servants of God. They weren't brothers of the devil before he turned. They were just watchers. Creatures of the sky. Protectors of humanity.

"Brother" Lucas spoke low as he sensed his brother next to him. No one around them seemed to notice as a six foot three, muscled 'teen' with ocean blue eyes and short dark hair appeared out of nowhere. Angels were very discreet after-all.

"Brother" Nathan repeated. The two were not brothers, at least not in the human sense. Nathan had died less than one hundred years ago yet he was a direct descendent from the line Lucas had perished protecting. Thus the two shared a bond rarely seen amongst angels. Nathan had also died young, his angel had been killed and he himself had given his life helping save innocents from a burning building.

"It is strange they have sent us both on this assignment when we have only one Future to protect." The blondes serious tone was quiet yet free from emotion.

"Must be important."

"Yes."

"What name do we go by here?" Nathan asked, peering around at the students. He smiled and winked at a few girls who walked passed. Lucas sighed, some day's he was jealous of his brothers care-free attitude. For an angel, Nathan was young. When angels die young, they keep their youth for much longer than any living person's entire life. Nathan still held his humanity. He still enjoyed human comforts. Food. Drinking. Sex. Company. Fun. For that Lucas both admired and pitied him. It was dangerous for an angel to feel such emotions. It made it harder for them to leave one life after another as they made friends. Harder for them to resist temptations.

Lucas could still feel some human emotions. Part of his humanity was intact yet he could not grow attached. Years of doing this. Years of experiencing the same thing over and over had taught his heart to harden and his brain to hate the repetitive action of it all.

"I think Scott may be appropriate." Nathan let out a booming laugh before smirking at his friend.

"Going old school are we?"

"Yes." Although last names were constantly changed so as never to be tracked, this time around Lucas wanted the name he was born with.

Lucas Scott, he had not been called that in over fifty years.

"Lucas and Nathan Scott. It's so normal it almost hurts." For once, Lucas let a smile grace his face. Nathan often amused him. It was part of the reason he liked the young angel so much.

"It does sound strange." Students had begun to pile into class rooms, the halls emptying. "Somewhere in this school there is a future angel. Made significantly more important as we have both been sent to protect him or her. You know your job?"

"Piece of cake."

"Don't get cocky."

"Do you realise how old you sound when you use new-age talk?"

"I am old."

"But you don't look it, so just relax and enjoy. Just once, for me. C'mon, I think I'm actually going to like this school."

"It's funny-" Lucas stopped himself from speaking but Nathan caught him.

"What? Lucas, what is that you finally find funny?"

"I actually have sense that Tree Hill High is going to be good." Nathan couldn't help but be shocked.

"You actually think you will enjoy it?"

"Enjoy is a complex word. I mean to say that I feel almost at peace here."

"Close enough. Relax Lucas _Scott. _Have some fun. I refuse to believe you have lost your ability to do so." Long legs extended as he went to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Lucas called after him, without turning around the raven haired brother replied.

"To sign us in. You go search for The Future." The blonde stood in the hallway, closing his eyes as he let his body sense every human around him. In each different classroom on every floor. He could feel them all.

"Err, are you lost?" Eyes shot open. Cursing himself for not securing the hallway, Lucas studied the girl in front of him. She had deep hazel eyes, long chocolate brown hair and wore a huge dimpled smile. The blonde was actually shocked to find himself thinking she was beautiful. Sure, he could appreciate good looking woman but it had been a very long time since he had actually considered a human attractive.

"No. I'm just waiting for my brother." The brunette let out a raspy chuckle. Lucas shocked himself again as he felt a sudden, dare he say it, enjoyment from the sound.

"In a hallway, with your arms out and eyes closed?"

"Yes." A blunt reply was all that was offered.

"I'm Brooke Davis, I take it your new?" A petite hand shot out.

"I'm Lucas Scott. Yes. Me and my brother are new." His hand went out to clasp hers and for the third time in minutes he was met with an involuntary, completely human, reaction. His eyes went wide as he shook her hand. The smoothness and warmth of her skin against his making his body tingle slightly. He moved away as they unclasped. His strange actions didn't go un-noticed by Brooke but she chose to ignore them. This tall, handsome, stranger intrigued her.

"Are you new to Tree Hill?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too. Where are you from?"

"Somewhere far away." Brooke laughed again, a chill ran up Lucas' spine. He almost jumped, it was as if his body was reacting completely off key. He hadn't been human in so long that he did not realise, each reaction was normal.

"Are you always this vague?"

"Am I being vague?" He had been so caught up in the way his body was reacting he had forgotten to act like a teenager. "Sorry, new school. I guess. I'm usually not so weird" Hazel eyes peered up at him.

"Yes, you are."

"What?"

"I have a feeling who I was talking to a few seconds ago is exactly who you are." Two thousand years of training and in two minutes a seventeen year old had seen right through him.

"Does it matter?" Brooke nodded.

"Yes, it does. Never be afraid to be who you are Lucas, believe me, it might seem like a good idea but at the end of the day, it sucks." The brunette was surprised by her own words, she had no idea why she was being so open with a stranger. Lucas almost wanted to laugh, if she only knew the irony of that last statement. He had spent his entire (after) life pretending to be someone or really, someone's, he wasn't.

"If you say so Brooke Davis."

"I better get to class. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." And for once he wasn't lying, this brief encounter had actually been enjoyable.

"I'll see you around?"

"Okay." She walked away and he watched her go. Studying the sway in her hips, the way she carried herself and the way her hair bounced as she walked. She didn't look back.

Nathan appeared by his side.

"Was that the Future?" He asked, hopefully. "She's hot."

"No, I would have sensed if it was her." He paused. "But Nathan."

"Yes?"

"Stay away from her." Nathan let out a masculine laugh.

"Dude are you kidding? You like her? You actually want her?" Lucas shook his head.

"She is One Thousand Nine Hundred and Eighty Three years younger than me. It is not the attraction you wish me to have. Yet I have a pull to her, she interests me."

"That's something at least. Maybe she can teach you to lighten up. Here, I got our timetables." Lucas was handed a small piece of paper with a list of classes, he instantly memorised it.

"English first." The blonde nodded down the hall, he liked English. It was both easy and the most enjoyable of all the subjects he had to endure. He had been friends with Shakespeare back in the day. He missed the man. They had spent hours discussing scripts. Having to walk away from that life had been hard.

The two brothers started towards their next class, completely unaware that in the coming months, Tree Hill Highschool would change their entire outlook on the world above and below the sky.


	2. Want

_Let me start by saying THANKYOU for all the reviews, I **really** appreciate them!  
_

_I am actually incredibly flattered that I have had two Leytoners write to me and say they enjoyed my story. I'm sorry if you guys hate this chap cause there is alot of Brucas but there is also info on Angels & there is plenty more to come (Lucas & Nathan's history also)._

_Brucasers- You might think I'm making it too easy for the two of them at the moment but their journey will not be rushed, it is going to be slow and bumpy but will be worth it in the end, I promise!_

_Also, the serious conversation between Nate & Luke may not make any sense now (or maybe it will) but all will be explained as chapters progress._

_Okay, now just sit back and enjoy. Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you think._

_

* * *

_

**A Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 2**

**Want  
**

"Alright has everyone put their names in?" The balding teacher asked the students to the right of him, all nodded. "Good, now the otherside of the class will pick out of the hat to see who their partners will be for the next half semester." A red headed girl sitting at the front of the class raised her hand. The teacher sighed. Lucas watched their actions closely. Getting a grasp on various relationships around schools always gave him the upper hand.

"Yes Miss Gatina, what is it."

"I just don't get why we can't pick out own partners _sir_" The blonde noted the sarcasm in the girls voice. He sensed this student did not have a good relationship with teachers, or any authority figures. A good point to remember in case he ever needed to deal with her.

"Stop it." Nathan growled from the table next to him as the teacher went on to explain to 'Miss Gatina' that he wouldn't trust the choices in partners of most of the class.

"Stop what?"

"Analysing everything. It's our first day."

"I've been doing this for a long time Nathan, I know how to handle it."

"Yes, but what you don't know how to do is have fun. You need to loosen up."

"Fun isn't part of my job."

"Well, it's part of mine." The younger angel smirked. Lucas just sighed as the hat was passed to him, he reached in, withdrawing a name before passing it to the person behind him. "Who'd you get?" Masculine hands held up paper to show his brother. 'Jake Jagielski' was written on page. "You got a guy? That sucks."

"I don't think it matters."

"Yeah it does, hey, what's the name of that hot girl you were speaking to before?" Nathan jerked his head towards where the brunette now sat a few seats in front and to the left of them.

"Brooke Davis. Why?" Without answering the scrap of paper was stolen from brother. The raven-haired angel closed his eyes briefly, his hand encircling the page for a moment before it was passed back to rightful owner. Lucas looked down at it, now realising 'Brooke Davis' was scrawled in messy lettering. "Nathan-"

"Don't give me a lesson on not using powers, no one saw and it's for your own good. Plus Jake Jagielski isn't going to miss out on getting chosen I swapped out his name for Brooke's"

"Using powers for mediocre magic is not part of the code."

"I switched two names, it's not like the powers that be are going to punish me. Their kind of busy, you know, looking after the world." Lucas did not get to say anything else to reprimand his friend as the hat was passed to him.

"Well look at that." Nathan held up his chosen paper to reveal 'Jake Jagielski' "Someone really wants an angel partnering with this guy." He sighed. "Damn, now I have to work with a guy. No good deed goes unpunished."

"Okay, now for the remainder of the lesson you will be discussing with your partner the subject of your project. There is a list of options on the sheet I handed out earlier. Any questions, come see me at the front of the class."

"Good luck Bro." Nathan clapped Lucas on the back as he got up to go in search of Jake Jagielski. The blonde stood up also, walking over to the desk of his own partner, who was talking to the red head from earlier.

"I think _he _did this on purpose, giving me the dweebiest kid in the class-" He could over hear her saying

"Rachel, Mouth is my friend. NO bad mouthing okay?" Brooke retaliated, Rachel answered only with a sigh before spotting Lucas. A smile broke onto her face.

"Hello there handsome." She cooed.

"Hello." Brooke turned around and smiled

"Come to ask for my number?"

"Brooke is my partner." The angel stated simply.

"Ugh, figures _you _get the hot one." Rachel huffed before storming off. Brooke laughed.

"Don't mind her, she's just being. Well, Rachel."

"Okay." He looked down at the chair next to her. "May I sit?" Brooke raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes, you _may._" She mocked. Lucas took a seat, placing his paper on the desk before locking eyes with her.

"What would you like to study?"

"They all sound pretty boring to me."

"How about Shakespeare?"

"ANNND you picked the most boring of the bunch. Really Shakespeare?"

"I like his work."

"You really are strange you know that right?" For some reason he could not explain, Lucas felt slightly uneasy at her comment. It was strange, he hadn't been 'offended' as they called it, in over two thousand years.

"Oh." His eyes studied the page in front of him. What the hell was that? Embarrassment? Was he feeling embarrassment in front of a mortal? No. Surely not. This school, not her, was making him react to things in odd ways. There was no possible chance he was feeling human emotions.

"I didn't mean it was a bad thing." Brooke quickly recovered. Lucas nodded, ignoring the subject.

"I don't mind what we study. You pick."

"How about forbidden love? We can use Romeo and Juliet as a chosen text if you want to. Although it might be a bit cliché."

"Okay."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No. I listen more than I talk."

"Great, wanna hear my life story?"

"Alright."

"Dude, that was a joke." Brooke smiled widely at him, Lucas couldn't help the smile that mirrored hers. Then he noticed the two marks on her face and studied them. To mortals two such semetric dimples were known as 'defects' but angels knew the truth. Dimples were a sign. Someone directly related to Brooke Davis would be a Future. Whether it be her child or her grandchild. Somewhere down the line, an angel would be born. The brunette frowned at him. "What are you starring at?" Lucas shook himself from his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just, your smile. It's- beautiful." And it was, he wasn't going to lie. Her smile stirred something inside of him. She blushed.

"Why thankyou, yours isn't too bad either."

"Another joke?"

"No. I like your smile." He didn't know how to react. Within less than a couple of hours, this girl had managed to confuse him completely.

"Uh- Thankyou."

"Not a problem Broody."

"Broody?"

"You know the meaning of the word?"

"I do."

"Great, then you should know exactly why it suits you perfectly. Seriously, you look so tortured all of the time. Relax." Lucas let out a breath.

"My brother tells me the same thing."

"Well I think your brother is a genius."

"Obviously you don't know him." Wait. Did he just make a joke? Although it wasn't particularly witty, it had come from a genuine place. He hadn't been trying to act younger. He had just been himself and he. Had made. A joke.

"I'm going to tell him you said that." She teased.

"He won't believe it."

"Wanna bet?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Ha! I win."

"If you say so."

"It's no fun if you don't let me gloat."

"I'm sorry. Please, go ahead."

"Too late." She paused, biting her lip. "Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" _Scouring for a future angel so I can guide them to their destiny. _

"Nothing."

"Perfect, there's a party on at Rachel's house. You should come."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh C'mon, don't you want to get to know your new classmates a little better? I promise you can hang out with me all night and I won't make you talk" she paused "well, I won't make you talk TOO much." There was something in the way she talked, the way she looked at him. He couldn't say no.

"Okay." He nodded in agreement. And much as he did actually enjoy her company. He had to get out of this classroom, the strange mix of 'feelings' made him uneasy. As if on cue, the school bell rung out. Lucas took one last look at Brooke, picked up his things, mumbling "I'll speak to you later" before he fled. Moments later Nathan caught up with him.

"Dude what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, I look down at my watch and we have twenty minutes of class to go and then suddenly class is over. You fucking time travelled us?" Nathan didn't sound angry, but more in awe.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Nathan it is impossible to time travel without even noticing. It takes a lot of power."

"For the rest of us maybe but Lucas, you never use any of your powers plus your way older. It wouldn't have taken much effort."

"No effort. I didn't mean to do it. At least mortals can't sense it."

"Yes but use it too much and _they _can." He pointed upwards "Were no supposed to fuck with time"

"I am your superior, you do not get to lecture me on power. I know what to use and what not to. I have been in this game longer than you ever give me credit for." Lucas snapped. Anger. Great, another added 'emotion' he had felt today. Just great.

"Wow. Sorry man, I didn't mean to-"

"No it is okay. I just- I don't know. Do you feel the strange vibe here?"

"What vibe Brother?" Nathan could sense Lucas was looking for a serious conversation.

"I wish I knew. I've just. Felt it. Something is different here. I think there may be more to this Future than we have been told."

"I agree. This highschool is like any other yet two of us have been sent. It is of no coincidence that it was _us _either."

"I have been feeling things also Nathan." Lucas decided to confide in his brother. "Almost human emotions but it is not possible."

"Lucas, I have only known you ninety years but I have come to learn that you have much power and empathy above all others of your age. You have always been too human to walk happily among Angels yet you are one of us, too much so to walk among them." Nathan gestured to the students in front of him. "Perhaps such a time spent on this earth could restore your humanity."

"Do you believe that is possible?"

"For anyone else, no. For you, I wouldn't doubt it."

"I do not know what to believe. What I have felt here over such a short period is-strange."

"When did it start? When we arrived?"

"No. It was when I met the brunette, Brooke Davis." Nathan looked at his brother in shock.

"A mortal has caused this?"

"Perhaps, I don't know. It did intensify when we were in class."

"And then.. You time travelled."

"Yes, apparently that is so."

"Perhaps this pull has meaning."

"Perhaps it is a test."

"What are you going to do?" Lucas considered

"I want-" He stopped. "See that is the thing. I want. I _want _something Nathan. For so long my actions have been fuelled but what I needed to do. For the mortals. For the future. For our bosses. For our mission. I have had very limited wants on the earth and now, as if from nowhere, I want something."

"What is it you want Brother?" The angel granted himself a few moments of silence before sighing.

"I want _her" _He let out in a whisper. Raven haired brother couldn't contain his shock.

"You want her?"

"Not in the way I'm sure you have considered. I am drawn to her, something which I cannot explain. If there is any humanity left inside of me. That part. It wants to spend more time with her. And whatever else is left. The uneatherly side, the 'angel', It-" He breathed out again. "I enjoy her company."

"You realise this is huge? You realise what this could mean?"

"Yes. I understand. But we cannot jump to unknown conclusions. You have had attractions to mortals yes?" Nathan smirked, checking out a cheerleader who walked past.

"Yes, very much so."

"Perhaps this is my version of the attraction you have to the woman here. I am just not used to the feelings it evokes."

"This could be true." The younger angel studied his brother, as if deciding what to say. "Their not watching us, you know?"  
"I beg your pardon?"

"They haven't watched you in a while, they started again when I was 'born' but they stopped. They trust you. They trust _us. _And they have good reason too. You have never screwed up. Not once."

"What is your point Brother?"

"There is no law against companionship with a mortal. No law against friendship or relationships or sex."

"I know this, I thought you understood my draw is not sexual."

"You need to understand me _Brother. _There are only two laws which are dangerously punishable. I have no doubt the first will hold. You will not tell a mortal our secret."

"I will not. I know the laws, I taught you them."

"Then you know the second law." Nathan's voice dropped low, even though he was already fully aware no-one could hear them. "The law we all know must be kept. But they are not watching. You needn't be afraid of the feelings, human or not, even if they are only small now. You needn't be afraid that the time spent with a mortal could be mistaken as anything different."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you understand me already Brother. But you are scared. You have spent too long playing by the rules." They locked eyes. "If you want her. If you want to spend time with her. Do it now. They are not watching."

* * *

A few days had passed since the talk and neither brother had brought it up again. Lucas had spent a little time with Brooke but had tried to avoid her as best he could. As much as his brothers talk had affected him, as much as he did _want _to spend time with her, he was still unsure and uneasy of the human side in him which had slowly arisen since they arrived.

"You know, I have never got it." Nathan turned to Lucas as the two walked out into the sunlight of the quad.

"Got what?"

"Your obsession with that sport."

"Basketball?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love to play but you- Your ALWAYS so uptight about staying discreet and not breaking any rules and then at EVERY school you join the basketball team. What gives?" The blondes broad shoulders rose in a brief shrug.

"It is one of my only enjoyments on this earth or any other really."

"Uh-huh"

"The rush of helping _my _team to victory. Being completely in the moment. I like it."

"No. You love it."

"Fine. What is wrong here?"

"Nothing, I just don't understand it."

"Before any college scouts grab me I tell them I have HCM. People forget eventually then we move to the next school. You have to remember, while were up there, taking our break, the mortals have a good ten years to move-on."

"I know but-"

"Your joining the team are you not?"

"Oh hells yeah but I'm the irresponsible one, remember?"

"Well maybe I can be irresponsible on this one thing too." Nathan nodded before looking up in the direction they were walking.

"Speaking of irresponsible." A moment later, none other than Brooke Davis bounded towards them.

"Hey Broody." She smiled a huge, dimpled, smile at Lucas before winking at his dark-haired counter part "Hey Hottie" Nathan let out a chuckled.

"Hey Sexy." He mirrored, Lucas hunched his shoulders.

"Hey Brooke." He said timidly, the brunettes attention instantly turned back to him.

"Hey." She said again "So the party is tomorrow, your still coming right?" Nathan's eyes slid to Lucas sceptically yet he did not utter a word.

"Uh- I'm not sure." Brooke pouted

"But you promised" Lucas wasn't sure a hurried 'Okay' as he dashed out of the classroom was counted as a promise but he was powerless in her presence.

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Great, pick me up at nine." She smiled devilishly

"What?"

"Relax, I'm not like forcing you into a party-date thing, that's sooo not my style. I just wanted to drink so I thought you might not mind giving me a ride?" Another smile spread across her face and Lucas was forced to wonder if she knew the effect she had one him.

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll text you my address. See you later superstars." She went to skip away but stopped herself, turning around to face them. "Oh and by the way, congratulations on making it into _my _team. The Ravens are gonna kill it this year." Lucas smiled, watching her go before turning to Nathan.

"Were going to a party huh?" The darker angel asked cockily.

"Yes, I thought it would give us a chance to meet new students, search for the Future."

"No, you thought it would be a good chance to spend time with Brooke."

"Nathan, our first priority is the Future."

"Will you relax? Once we find him or her. I'll look after it, you just focus on spending time with your hot cheerleader." Lucas was about to argue but then he remembered something

"She wants me to pick her up." He said, almost distraught.

"Yeah dude, she does."

"What if- What if-"

"What if what? What could possible go wrong. Seriously man, are you nervous?"

"Is that what I'm feeling?" The all mighty Lucas, so smart when it came to practically EVERYTHING. So dumb when it came to emotions. Nathan could only laugh.


	3. Arrival

_HEY HEY!_

_I'm just going to jump right in and say Thanks so much for reading! And I would really appreciate if you could drop me a review to let me know what you think of this update (I love hearing the good and bad ;)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**A Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival  
**

Blue eyes scanned the room as a brooding Angel watched the teens around him. Their bodies swayed to the music, getting more and more out of time as the night wore on and the kegs emptied. He hadn't seen his brother in a while and Lucas expected it was something to do with the red headed friend of Brooke's who had snatched him away earlier. Nathan had little complaint to being held captive and followed her without protest, leaving the responsible 'Scott' to fend for himself in looking for the Future. Although he would admit, he had been a little distracted.

"BROOOODY!" As if on cue the bubbly brunette bounded up to him, drink in hand. "There you are, where have you been?"

"Waiting here for you." Lucas had picked Brooke up for the party a few hours before and from the second she got in the car, she hadn't stopped talking. Not that he minded, there was something about the excitable buzz of her voice that made him smile.

When they had arrived she had dragged him from one friend to another as she said hello, had drinks and introduced him. Eventually they had found themselves leaning against a wall just talking amongst themselves before Brooke announced she needed another drink, saying he should wait there for her. Which he had, for the last hour.

"HAHA Sorry Broody, there was a shot competition Clay challenged me too and I could NOT say no." Face stretched into a broad smile as she flashed him her dimples. He couldn't help but chuckle, something he had been doing quite often in her presence.

"It's OK, I didn't mind waiting. Did you win your competition?"

"Yesss! I can drink anyone under the table." She stated proudly, thrusting her drink into the air in triumph, liquid spilled from the cup and she giggled. "Oops"

"Do you think you should stop?" He realised it was none of his business but he was subconsciously worried about her.

"No." She leaned in close, he could feel her breath on his neck "I'm just getting started" A raspy whisper caused a chill to run up the blonds spine.

"Okay." It was his job to remain impartial, humans were to be left to make their own choices, he was only there to protect the future.

"Whataya wanna do?" Broad shoulders raised in shrug.

"I don't know, what do you wish to do?"

"Stay here and talk" A manicured hand began to play with a button on his top, the room suddenly seemed quieter as she starred up him with eyes that screamed trouble.

"Al-Alright" Had he really just stuttered? Was she really making him nervous _again?_

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"No. I'm fine. Thankyou anyway."

"So I have to drink enough for the both of us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sure drinking enough for you would be fine."

"God you say some of the strangest things sometimes."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologise, I kind of like your weirdness." His heart jumped.

"Thankyou."

"You're welcome."

"Do you like the party?"

"Yess" Brooke purred, her voice had suddenly changed "buut I was thinking of maybe getting out of here, and taking you with me of course." She leaned in closer as one hazel eye closed in a wink.

"You would like me to take you home?"

"No. I want to take YOU home." He noticed the way she was looking at him, the way her voice lowered and her eyes darkened. It was only then he realised what was on her mind.

For a moment he considered it. Even though it was entirely out of character he thought about how much he wanted it, wanted her. He knew he had promised Nathan his draw to her wasn't sexual, and it wasn't entirely. He liked spending time with her, he liked the sound of her voice, the way she laughed, the way he felt around her and the way his heart jumped when she was close. But he also liked the way she looked, the way she smiled, the devilish glint she would get in her eyes. They hadn't known each other very long yet it was as if she awakened a male instinct in him that had long since been forgotten.

He watched as she bit her lip, two perfectly white teeth clamping lightly to pink flesh. His first instinct was to grab her and get the hell out of the party. Then he stopped himself. Remembering why he was there, remembering all the reason's why this could NEVER happen and the main reason this could defiantly not happen NOW. Brooke Davis was drunk. He wasn't a teenager. He took a step back.

"I can't Brooke." Her whole demeanor changed. Shoulders fell, face dropped in disappointment and her eyes went from hopeful to hurt.

"Oh." She paused, almost recoiling "You don't like me?" Lucas was unsure how she reached that conclusion.

"No of course I do but-"

"You don't want me." She sounded so vulnerable, he didn't like it.

"It's just that I can't-" Ok, how exactly was he supposed to explain? Realising he couldn't, he went quiet.

"If you didn't want me Lucas, you could have just said so." Brooke snapped before turning on the spot and marching off. He watched her leave and sighed, having no idea what he had said to make her so angry.

* * *

"Heya Brother!" It had been half an hour since Brooke had walked off and she had spent that time completely ignoring him and downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. Lucas watched on worried, only loosing track of her when Nathan came bounding back into the room, drink in hand.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." Blue eyes gave the young angel a stern look.

"Okay, I MAY be a little tipsy but dude, I went off with that Rachel girl and turns out she has a boyfriend." Lucas rolled his eyes, this was typical of Nathan. He was always the first to cause trouble at any school.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No because luckily we hadn't done anything, _yet, _ they made up and I left the situation unscathed." He smiled cockily "I did make out with a hot cheerleader though. I can tell you she is NOT the Future but man does she have an effect on me." The way Nathan talked you would never guess he was an Angel. It amused Lucas because he knew what a good heart his 'brother' really had. If he was asked, he would tell you that Nathan was the best man he had ever known, although he would never admit that to Nathan.

"Have you sensed _any _sign of the Future?"

"No, nothing. Have you?"

"No and I'm sure I have scooped out everyone here."

"So our Future doesn't party."

"Or they choose to skip this particular gathering."

"Could be." The dark haired Angel paused. "So if there's no Future here, you want to leave? I think I've had enough craziness for a first school party."

"Did I hear correctly that Nathan _Scott _wishes to leave a party early?" A shrug

"There's a first for everything, I guess."

"Hang on a moment." Lucas's ice blue eyes had locked onto something and as Nathan followed his gaze, he let out a laugh.

"I don't need out-of-this-world sensing to know she will be getting some tonight" Nathan watched on as Lucas's face darkened. "AND that you are not pleased about it." Across the room from them Brooke stood with a tall, dark haired guy wearing a blue Ravens Letterman jacket. She was laughing hysterically at whatever he last said, leaning into him as he grabbed her ass.

"She's drunk, he shouldn't-" Lucas clenched his jaw.

"So? Lucas, c'mon man drunk girls go home with drunk guys all the time. Yes it's not right but it happens. We have to let them be kids." Nathan watched his brother, he had never seen him look this angry, actually he had never really seen him angry at all before.

"It's not right."

"I know but what do we do?" The guy with Brooke made a motion towards the door, scanning his eyes down her barely-there red dress, she nodded. As he grabbed her hand, leading her towards their exit, she stumbled.

"We stop it" Before he knew what he was doing, Lucas was moving towards them. _Fuck being Impartial. _He thought. It was only a few strides before he was standing in front of the two, towering above the guy.

"You're not leaving with her." He growled.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy slurred, Brooke was leaning against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"You're not leaving with her." Lucas repeated, his eyes boring into the teen.

"Look dude, she said she wanted to go."

"And I'm saying let her go NOW." The blonds voice was ice cold, causing the guy in front of him to take a step back.

"Okay, sorry man. She's all yours." The guy scuttled away and Lucas stepped forward to catch the brunette before she fell.

"Broowdy?" She muttered tiredly as he held her up.

"It's okay Brooke, you're alright." His voice was soft as he led her out the door towards his car. Nathan watched on as they left.

"This isn't going to end well." He spoke to no one in particular before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Lucas managed to get Brooke home and into bed without anymore drama. She fell asleep almost instantly and he took up residence in a chair beside her bed. He didn't know how long he had been there, watching her, before her eyes fluttered open.

"Lucas?" Her raspy voice sounded sleepy and he smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" She rolled onto her back, wiping the brunette tresses out of her face.

"I've been better, how did I get here?"

"I brought you home."

"Thankyou."

"You're more than welcome Brooke." She smiled softly at him before closing her eyes again.

"Was I really about to go home with Felix?"

"Was that his name?"

"Oh god." She let out a groan. "I defiantly owe you one."

"Don't mention it." They sat in silence before she thought back on something.

"You don't think of me like _that _do you?"

"Like what?" His brows furrowed, he hadn't expected this question. Brooke opened her eyes, starring at him once again.

"You know. You don't want to _be with _me?" Lucas watched as her eyes scanned his face, she looked so vulnerable and he hated that what he said next would surely hurt her. Yet he knew he had no choice.

"Were just friends Brooke." She frowned, nodding as she tried to hide the hurt on her face, he could see it clearly.

"Yeah, I know. I guess, I hoped-" She rolled her body so she was no longer facing him. "Thanks for tonight Lucas." It was a while but eventually he heard her breathing level out as she fell back into slumber.

When she awoke again, he was gone.

* * *

"I dunno man. I guess there are possibilities but no one who really jumps out at me." Nathan said to his brother with concern.

"Me either brother and I'm sure we have gone through the entire school."

"We have, how is it possible we haven't located the Future yet?" The two angels sat opposite each other on a bench in the quad of the school. It had been five days since the party and they had still not been able to find the Future.

"It could be Jake Jagielski"

"Or Marvin McFadden"

"What about his girlfriend Millicent?"

"Maybe. They all have good hearts and are going to do extraordinary things but none I sense as Futures, this is getting so frustration!"

"Patience brother, we will find him or her in time."

"Yes but the waiting is crazy, I can't relax until I know who it is and what were up against." Lucas put a hand on the raven haired Angels shoulder.

"The Future will be revealed when it is time. Until then, we can only speculate."

"Tell me brother, do you know why a Future is chosen?" It was a question Lucas had been asked a million times in the past. Why was a Future chosen to become an Angel, what distinguished them from every other mortal? He let his hand drop back to the table as he let out a sigh.

"It is unknown to many of us. We know that a Future must have great heart. They accomplish extraordinary things before they _move on_ and must be willing to sacrifice for others. They need to be able to love even when it seems impossible and always seem to have an understanding and acceptance of the world that not many others have. But as of _one _defining factor which makes a Future what they are? I could not say. They are chosen by powers far greater than ours."

"Do you think we will ever learn why?"

"I believe one day we will." As the conversation turned serious the two brothers had locked eyes. Now Nathan leaned back in his seat looking up as a figure approached.

"But today is not that day." He said, smiling as Brooke Davis sat sown next to him. Lucas's eyes instantly shot to her.

"Hey guys." Her raspy voice spoke to them both yet she didn't look at the blond. She had been avoiding him ever since the party.

"Hey Brookie, whats up?"

"Nothing much, the cheerleaders are just boring me."

"How cheerleaders can bore anyone is beyond me." Nathan said with a smirk as Brooke punched him playfully. Lucas watched on solemnly.

"You're such a perve."

"You love it."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will."

"Hey Brooke" the brunette turned to face Lucas, her eyes weren't cold but they weren't exactly warm either, they were indifferent. "We need to do some work on our English project." Lame excuse but whatever, he couldn't understand why she suddenly loved his brother and hated him so much.

"Oh right. I wrote down some stuff. I'll give it to you later." She turned back to Nathan but his attention had moved to something in the distance. Lucas turned towards where his brother was looking, seeing a petite honey-blonde haired girl walking towards them.

"Hey, whose that?" Nathan asked, nudging Brooke. She followed his gaze before a wide smile spread over her face. She jumped up, almost shrieking.

"OH MY GOD! Haley's back!" Without another word she sprung from her place and towards the girl.

"Well, we haven't seen her before." Lucas said as he watched on, Nathan nodded, mesmerised.

"She's kind of gorgeous." The girl, 'Haley', was nothing like any girl he would usually be attracted to but there was something about her Nathan instantly liked.

"Yeah, she is." Lucas agreed, yet he was not looking at the honey-blonde but rather the brunette who had just engaged her in a hug. The two brothers rose and went to join the two girls.

"Hales, I told you to stop wearing that ugly poncho." The blond Angel could ovehear Brooke saying and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She turned around excitedly to face them. Any anger at him seemed to have washed away in the excitement of seeing her new friend. "OH! You haven't met the Scott brothers. Haley this is Lucass and Nathan." And as Haley smiled between the two, they both knew they could agree on one thing.

They had both sensed it instantly.

They had found their Future.


	4. Addicted

_OK so this fic won the vote by a landslide so I thought I would update it first. THANKYOU so much for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it!_

_This chap is quite Brucas heavy, which I'm hoping you will enjoy? I'm sorry if it seems rushed (and sorry for all the time jumps) but there is so much I need to get to in regards to Brucas relationship, the Angels and Naley that it kind of had to be this way._

_Please let me know what you think! _

_Thanks ;)_

* * *

**A Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 4**

**Addicted**

Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas had spent their lunch period together, talking, making jokes and just generally hanging out. Both brothers were relieved that they had finally found the reason for why they were sent to this place and on top of it, they both had to admit, they liked Haley. She was unlike any other 'Charge' they had ever encountered yet neither could put a finger on what exactly it was about her which caused this reaction. It was as if there was some warmth which radiated off her and each Scott knew that she would be big part of their lives even after her own ended.

It was funny, in their world so many things could happen after a Future became an angel. Some would disappear after they 'ascended', go off to live out their destiny and their past angels would never see them again. Others stayed exceptionally close to their angel, letting them guide them even after the transformation had taken place. And in some rare cases an angel and their Future would even fall in love. Forming a bond like no other.

"Anyway, I have to go see Turner to get my timetable sorted out but I'll see you after school?" Haley turned to Brooke, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"Of course Hales, I can't wait. I missed you tutor-girl"

"I missed you too Tigger." The two girls let go of each other as Haley said her goodbye's to the Scott brothers.

"Uh- I'll walk you." Nathan suggested with a dopey grin, which the honey-blonde returned. The two walked away leaving Brooke and Lucas in the corridor by themselves. The blond angel couldn't help but be mesmerised by the wide smile Brooke had worn since spotting her best friend across the quad.

"Ok, hottie Scott is totally getting together with my girl." She said excitedly, Lucas let out a booming laugh.

"If you say so." He agreed, studying her face as she watched Haley and Nathan round the corner and disappear out of sight.

"I do." Hazel iris's re adjusted on the tall boy in front of her before her smile dropped. "Um-I better go find Rachel before fifth period." Lucas's face fell, he though he had made some progress with her.

"Brooke." He said, pain evident in his voice.

"What?"

"I don't like this."

"What? Haley and Nathan getting together?" The brunette questioned, choosing to play dumb.

"No. This. You, not talking to me."

"What do you think we're doing right now?" Her voice held little amusement, she was withdrawing from him again.

"You know what I'm talking about. What did I do to make you so angry at me?"

"I'm not angry."

"Then why are you acing like you cannot stand being around me?" Hurt expression grazed the otherwise unemotional angel causing the brunette to soften her own.

"C'mon Luke, we've only known each other for what? Two weeks? It doesn't really matter does it."

"I don't know about you, but I have really enjoyed becoming your friend over that time. I want to apologise if I have done anything to hurt you in anyway." A small raspy chuckle sounded from the cheerleader.

"There you go with those weird things you say again."

"I though you liked it?"

"I do- it's just."

"What?" Brooke finally sighed, realising he wasn't going to give up.

"You rejected me."

"Brooke I-"

"You rejected me and that's cool, I guess, I get it but it's kind-of-completely-embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed?" Lucas almost couldn't believe she was embarrassed in front of him, when he was here practically tripping over his own feet, trying to impress her. He had always prided himself on understanding mortals yet Brooke was completely unfamiliar territory to him.

"Did I or did I not make a complete ass of myself in front of you?"

"I don't think so." One perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in jest.

"Puh-lease, I practically threw myself at you and you turned me down. As if that isn't mortifying." Lucas could tell she was trying to brush it off as a joke but he could also see the hurt in her eyes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I promise. I have no judgment and, I like you Brooke Davis. I want you to be my friend and stop avoiding me. Please?"

"I guess I can do that. I mean Haley looks like she's going to ditch me for your brother anyway so I MIGHT have an opening for a best friend."

"You think I can reach best- friend status huh?" He was once again joking around with Brooke and the initial weirdness had all but disappeared.

"Maybe, if you play your cards right." She would never admit it but she had missed him since the party.

* * *

A month later the four were practically inseparable. Nathan had enjoyed 'protecting' their future, giving Lucas more time to get to know Brooke, whom he had become practically obsessed with. Yet both still did not know why they had both been sent to this place to guide and protect ONE future. So far there had been no great threat.

They sat around a table during lunch period, Haley and Nathan on one side and Lucas, Brooke and Rachel on the other.

"I really need to go shopping for a Halloween costume." The brunette moaned, from where her head was leaning against Lucas's broad shoulder.

"Isn't Halloween like a month away?" Haley asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Plus, don't you usually just grab some launderette and bunny ears?" Raising head from shoulder, Brooke narrowed her eyes at her honey-blonde friend.

"You know very well more goes into my outfits than that."

"Fine, I do. But the point remains, Halloween isn't until the thirty first, and by my count, it's only the fifth today."

"Yes but all the good ones go early and I NEED to look hot for Clay's party."

"How do you even know you're going to be invited?" Haley quipped "Isn't it the most exclusive party of the year?" At this Brooke's red headed counterpart let out a laugh.

"Please Haley, you REALLY think Clay isn't going to invite the two hottest girls in the entire school to his party? He may be a college boy now but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate hot high school talent" Rachel raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"How old is he?" Lucas asked, causing Nathan to smirk. The older Scott shot him a look, knowing exactly what he was thinking _Does it matter how old he is? Chances are he isn't nearly two thousand years older than them._

"He's not some creepy old guy hitting on high school girls Luc, he only just graduated. He's nineteen and hot as hell." Brooke explained, a pang of jealousy ran through Lucas as she talked about him. "So who wants to come shopping with me? Hales, we could get you a really cute costume for the party?" A laugh sounded form the tutor.

"Please, like I'm going to get invited."

"Of course you're invited Hales, Clay knows I wouldn't go without you."

"You did last year."

"That was only because you were sick and I DID let you stay at my house with an extensive DVD collection AND I brought you soup."

"Which was great until you came home drunk and had sex with a guy in the next room, I did not get an ounce of sleep." Nathan let out a laugh as Brooke bit her lip guiltily.

"In my defense, I did kind of forget you were there after that sixth shot of Jager."

"And I forgive you but there is NO way I'm coming shopping with you, I can't today anyway. I have to be at the tutor center"

"Wait, who did you have sex with after the party last year?" Rachel questioned. Lucas had to stop himself from letting out a groan, he really wished everyone would stop talking about Brooke having sex with other guys. He knew he had promise himself to let her be and just be her friend but it was hard when he had to sit there and listen to THIS.

"Umm... It could have been... Well, it was-"

"Spit it out Davis."

"It was Clay okay? I slept with Clay." The red headed cheerleader let out a gasp of shock.

"You brought Clay home from his own party? DAYUMN Davis, NICE!"

"And it was pretty great too, the man knows how to use those hands."

"Really? Why didn't I ever hear about this?"

"I don't know- You were way and then when you got back-"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Lucas said through gritted teeth. The brunettes head swung back to him, raising an eyebrow in amusement, she let out a chuckle.

"Whats the matte Broody? Jealous?"

"No." The angel said, calming himself down as Rachel muttered 'Bullshit' under her breath, Lucas narrowed his eyes at her. "I just don't want to listen to anymore girly gossip, I get enough of it from you anyway."

"Fine. Rachel, you want to come Halloween shopping?"

"I wish I could but Mother dearest is making me get tutored so I'm going to be stuck with nerd-girl over there for the afternoon." Haley rolled her eyes as Rachel laughed "Just kidding, you know I love you Hales BUUUTTT it would be a whole lot nicer if we were hanging out doing something better than studying."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The tutor said, winking at Rachel across the table. Since Brooke had brought them all together a few years ago the two had always had a love-hate relationship but at the end of the day, they were closer than sisters.

"Ok well that leaves you Lukie, You're coming shopping with me right?" He starred down into hazel eyes which were mock-pleading with him and knew he couldn't resist.

"Alright, you got me." She threw her arms up in triumph.

"YAY! I can't wait."

* * *

"Oh yes, that one looks just amazing on you." Brooke joked, placing a long-black wig on Lucas as they walked through the costume shop.

"You think?" Lucas said, pretending to twirl a lock on his finger.

"OK that is really creepy." Grabbing the wig back off his head, she threw it back where it belonged before turning back to the costumes at hand. The blonde ran a hand through his hair as he joined her.

"So what exactly is it you're looking for?"

"I don't know, something sexy but not slutty. Something that says I totally want you starring at my ass and cleavage but if you try to touch either, you will be killed." A masculine laugh sounded from the angel.

"Uh-huh, and you expect to find that in here?"

"As a matter of fact I do. This is perfect." She snatched a costume from the rack, hiding it from him.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Not telling." Poking her tongue out, Brooke walked towards the change rooms, Lucas hot on her heels. "You sit, I'll change." She disappeared into a booth as he obeyed, taking a seat outside.

"So is it perfect?" The blonde asked after a few moments before the door to the booth Brooke had entered flung open.

"Ta-da" Lucas's breath hitched, he had to remind himself to keep breathing. In front of him stood Brooke Davis wearing a tight red corset style-halter dress which was cut low enough to shape her cleavage perfectly. She was wearing high red stiletto heels which showed off her tan legs all the way up to where the dress cut off just above mid-thigh. Her hair, which had before hung in messy ponytail now cascaded down her back. He gulped.

"Wow." He let out in a breath, mesmerised. She was starring down at him, biting her lip. In Two Thousand years, as an angel or a mortal he swore he had never seen anything more beautiful or sexy.

"You like it?" She whispered, not breaking eye contact. Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Ye-Yeah, you look- amazing." A large dimpled smile graced her face as he was brought back to reality.

"Thankyou. I mean, I'm going to add a few feathers and things, to make it more 'devily'"

"The devil doesn't have feathers." She came over to sit next to him so they were only inches apart.

"Sure she does, how would you know anyway, ever met the devil?" He had to bite his tongue to keep from replying.

"You're right, the devil can have as many feathers as you like."

"Good." She nodded in triumph "You really think it looks amazing?"

"Definitely." He starred down at the costume before his attention was drawn to her lips, he had never noticed how perfectly pink they were or how soft they looked. He had never wanted to kiss her so bad. He was sure her costume was appropriate, Brooke Davis had to be the devil for she had consumed him completely. Before he had the chance to act however, Brooke spoke again.

"Great, because I REALLY need to get laid." Blue eyes shot up to meet Hazel ones in surprise

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean it's not like I have trouble getting guys but I really want some hot, sweet, charming guy to just lay me down and-"

"OK, OK, I get the picture." White teeth clamped on to pink lip as she smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you're not Rachel."

"What gave me away? The lack of red hair or the less bitchy attitude?" She giggled.

"It's just, I haven't had sex in SO long and it's kind of getting to me. I mean TWO freaking months do you have any idea how long that is?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh really, when was the last time you had sex?" '_Fifty Years ago.'_

"It's been a while."

"So you get it?"

"I guess. But that doesn't mean you should go have sex with some random at the party."

"Maybe not BUT it does mean I should totally accept a date from that hottie who asked me out last week, what was his name? Chris?" She stood up, going back into the change room to get re-dressed as Lucas did everything in himself to contain his inner anger and disappointment.

* * *

Two weeks later Nathan and Lucas stood in the kitchen of their Tree Hill home getting ready for the boys night that was at hand.

"I'm telling you man, I'm so glad we were sent on this assignment. She seems so good and kind and great, I really can't get her out of my mind." Lucas, who was barely paying attention as he unpacked chips and video games from his trip to the store, looked up.

"Yes, me either." Nathan turned to him, brow furrowed.

"You're into Haley?" He asked, obviously distraught "Because as the elder you have right of way but man, I really like her." The blond angel shook his head.

"No. Sorry, I was thinking about Brooke." The younger Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad."

"I'm not, do you have any idea how much easier it would be if I was drawn to Haley instead? She's a Future Nathan, the rules are no where near as strict-"

"I know man-"

"NO you don't!" Lucas suddenly burst out in anger "I have walked this earth for TWO THOUSAND YEARS Nathan! Two thousand, do you have any idea how long that is?" He slumped in a chair near the kitchen island, his 'brother' watched him run a shaking hand through his hair, he had never seen his older counterpart look this distressed "And in all that time I have NEVER been drawn to anything like I am to her. She makes me feel like I am my age."

"Your age?"

"Like I'm seventeen but a modern seventeen, like her, not a seventeen year old from my time. Nathan, you know me." Two matching sets of blue eyes locked "When have I ever felt anger or happiness or jealousy or embarrassment or joy? When have I laughed or smiled or felt any of the emotions you have seen since we go here?"

"Never."

"Exactly. She makes me feel Human. More human than I have felt ever. How am I supposed to come to terms with the fact that I have no place in her future?"

"I don't know." It was the truth. Nathan had never seen Lucas like this, he had no idea how to guide the much-older Angel. An angel being drawn to a mortal as Lucas was to Brooke was unheard of and completely forbidden. The darker angel knew his brother was at risk of breaking every rule they stood for.

"I can't stop it. I can't stop thinking about her. She's been dating that 'Chris' asshole for two weeks now and it is literally killing me. I want it to stop I want to stop feeling like this."

"Do you?" Lucas gulped, thinking about it.

"No. That's the thing, all the pain she puts me through seems worth it when I get to see her, be around her. It's like she makes everything we have ever done worthwhile."

"Everything we have done has been worthwhile, think about the lives we've saved." Lucas just nodded, once again not listening. "Brother, I should be able to sense it yet I cannot. I need to ask this question and I am sure you understand why. Do you love her?" Nathan almost recoiled at the question. Lucas's answer could change all of their lives.

"I don't know." Spine straightened as Lucas sat up "Yet I know I can never get close enough to her to find out. The danger I could put us in, I could never risk it."

"So what? You live with this torture?"

"Maybe. I have no clue. For once in my life, I have no answers." As if on cue, the sound of Lucas's ringtone broke the intensity of their conversation, he rummaged in his pocket before putting his phone to his ear. "Hello"

"_Luc, It's me."_ He stood up, instantly recognising the voice and immediately realising she was close to tears.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Nathan watched as the blond paced the room.

"_I was out with Chris at this restaurant and he was being such an asshole so I had to tell him that I wasn't going to be sleeping with him so he called me a tease and stormed out."_

"He is a jerk Brooke. Don't worry about it, do you want me to come over?"

"_Thats the thing." _He heard a sniffle and couldn't help bunching up his free fist _"I forgot my wallet and we had already ordered and I came in his car so I'm sitting here with no way to pay and no way to get home. Could you maybe bring my wallet over from my house? I'm at that little Italian place near the end of the pier."_

"I'm on my way."

"_Thanks Luc, you're a good friend."_ Both parties hung up as Lucas turned to face Nathan.

"I need you to bring my car to Madison street and park it near that Italian place on the corner. Leave it there and dissipate back here before Jake and the others arrive."

"Why?"

"Just do it Nathan, please."

"OK, but man." He walked forward, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder "I have actually really enjoyed the change I have seen in you since we got here. It's like you're not 'old' all of a sudden. If being with Brooke is what is going to keep that, I will stand by your side no matter what the consequences."

"Thankyou Nathan, I do appreciate it immensely." Lucas nodded his head before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Moments later the tall basketball star walked into the dim lit Italian restaurant. Spotting Brooke instantly, he made his way towards her.

"Hey" He said quietly as he reached her table, she sprung up, wrapping her hands around him. He couldn't help but bury his head in her hair.

"Thankyou so much for coming." She said as they pulled away "How did you get here so fast?"

"Uh- I was around the corner getting some stuff for guys-night when you called." Lucas said, making up a quick excuse on the spot. He realised he probably should have taken his car but she had sounded so sad and the thought of making her wait fifteen minutes while he drove from the house and found a park seemed out of the question.

"Oh, your boys night. Luc, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you away."

"Yes, you should have. That's what friends do. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't call me if you need me." She shot him that smile he had fallen in love with and he mirrored it. "So where's all this food I had to rush down here and pay for?" He looked down at the empty table next to them.

"It hasn't come yet, we had entree's but then we were talking and the asshole stormed off. Did you bring my wallet?"

"Didn't have time to go and get it, don't worry I've got mine."

"I'll pay you back."

"No you won't."

"Lucas, there is no way I'm letting you pay, you've already done enough picking me up."

"No arguing Davis, I'll pay but there is one thing you can do to pay me back?"

"What?"

"Have dinner with me?" He pulled back her chair, offering it to her as he shot her a charming smile. She smiled back, having completely forgotten about Chris.

* * *

After a dinner filled with laughter, lots of talk and good food, Lucas dropped Brooke home. As the two walked towards the front porch Brooke knew this night had confirmed something she had hoped about Lucas since the first day she met him. As they both reached her doorway, she turned to face him, biting her lip as she reached out to take his hand. His heart jumped at the contact, watching her memerising hazel eyes as they shone up at him.

"You lied to me." She let out in a raspy whisper, once again causing his heart to speed up.

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did." She took a step closer to him "I know you like me Lucas Scott."

"As-As a friend." The angel stuttered, she was so close he could smell her intoxicating scent.

"No." Brooke shook her head "You were jealous when I first started dating Chris, I could tell and that day when I tried on Halloween costumes, I could see that look in your eye. I thought it was just wishful thinking but after tonight, I know it's not." He couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved closer to him again.

"Brooke, we can't." He closed his eyes momentarily "We can't do this."

"Why? Lucas, you can't even deny you like me and I like you, I really do. I want to be with you Lucas." His head was spinning, he felt like he was in a dream. He wanted so badly to have the will power to pull away and drive home. His feelings for her were leading down a dangerous path but he knew he was lost the second he looked into her eyes.

"Brooke, there are a thousand reason why this can't happen. There is so much I can't tell you."

"I'm not asking you to tell me your life story, I'm just asking you to be with me. I know you want to." She placed a hand on his chest "Why else your heart be beating so fast?" Before he had any chance to answer, she had leaned up and placed her lips against his.

He couldn't believe it, at first the kiss was slow and sweet but soon he was kissing her with a passion he didn't know he had. She tasted like nothing he had ever dreamed, better than anything he could have imagined, he felt like his body was ice yet the fire from the kiss awakened every part of him. He knew this could only lead to trouble. Yet he also knew, from the second their lips touched, he would never be able to walk away. He was addicted to Brooke Davis and there was no turning back.


End file.
